You're The Only One
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Some JerichoxAlice fluff. I need to get back to my bigger stories, and to this M rated one I have going. Enjoy this for now.


"Alice, I must make a rather selfish request, if you will hear it"

Jericho was lounging on the couch, an toned arm draped over his forehead as he clutched a stack of paperwork in the other, which hung freely off the couch. Teal orbs wandered to meet those of the Dodo, a rather stern look on his face. "Hm? What is it, Jericho?" Alices lips curved into a sweet smile. "I've been much busier as of late, and I've been dozing off far more than I would like to admit"

Jericho had a title, The Man Already Dead, and it wasn't just because he ran a graveyard. He wasn't keen on sleeping, in fear of dying in his sleep, so he stayed awake and busied himself with any work he could. But there were those few times where she would catch him dozing off, and even though he would scold himself for it, Alice wanted to make sure he got the rest he needed. It's not healthy running on no sleep after all!

"Yes, I'm aware" Alice replied, as she extended a hand to take the paperwork from him. The man handed the papers over and sighed reluctantly. "Would you mind lying with me?" the mafioso requested, untangling the tie around his neck as he jerked it off swiftly. "If it's alright with you, that is..."

That raised a red flag, as her smile slowly melted away to a small "o" of shock and disbelief. "Lying with you... Like in bed?" Blood had asked her time again in the Country of Clover to lie with him, and his intentions were far from such innocent lying side by side. He simply nodded, offering a smile. "Only if you're comfortable. It's only that, nothing more, I promise"

It wasn't that she didn't trust Jericho, it was that she was so used to Blood turning everything into something indecent, that her mind was practically programmed to see through any innocent seeming request. Then again, what could Jericho do? He wasn't like Blood, who did as he pleased. He wouldn't do anything without her OK, even to his subordinates. She supposed that was why he was so popular among the faceless population. That, and he was pretty merciful, unless otherwise forced into rash violence.

She stared down at the mafioso, her mind tossing over the thought before she sighed. "Fine, but I can't let you sleep too long... You have more paperwork to do in a few turns..." he cracked his neck from side to side, sitting up to face her properly.

"I would prefer that" he chuckled, pressing his spectacles against his nose. "Just so long as I can get up and start working again..."

Alice nodded, taking a seat next to the Dodo, moving his head ever so gently to her lap. He made no complaints, but there was a faint tint of red in his face. She chuckled, her dainty hand stroking his hair absentmindedly as he let out a stressed groan, his arms stretching up to rest his larger calloused hand against hers. "May I make another selfish request?" his voice dropped an octave, and sounded more relaxed then before. "May I hold you close, even for a short time?"

Alice stared down at him, her face flushed red as she slowly processed his request. turning her head away as she tried to form words. "Such sweet words. Is this how you charm all the ladies in bed with you?" she grumbled in a low tone, earning a click of the tongue from the mafioso. He forced himself back up into a sitting position, turning back around. "There are no other women, Alice. You're the only one I trust enough to lay with me here" wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her down with him, holding her close to his broad chest, resting his chin atop her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You're the only woman I could hold like this..."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute with every husky word, his voice breathy and a little closer to her eat then she wanted it to be. Every word sent chills up her back, the proximity between them greatly lessened. Her face, had it not already been dark red, was on fire practically. "You're the only woman I want, Alice..." he murmured, as his grasp around her tightened ever so slightly. "I want you..." his voice was growing softer.

"...Get some sleep, Jericho"

There was a low noise, almost like a chuckle. "Only on one condition" his grip upon her loosened ever so slightly, allowing her to bring her head up to look down at him, her body molded to his almost perfectly, her hands resting against his chest. "Name it..." He brought his hand from around her waist to grasp her chin, tilting it down ever so slightly. "If it's alright with you... May I kiss you?"

"I- Jericho this is ridiculous, please just rest..." she stammered, her almond shaped eyes wide in surprise. "This is practically blackmail..."

"How is this blackmail?" he breathed huskily with a low chuckle, as he moved in closer, bringing her face down lower. "I won't push you to do something you're uncomfortable with... But if I can't kiss you, I won't sleep." Wasn't that redundant?! "So it IS blackmail!" Alice exclaimed, as she scowled down at the mafioso, who merely laughed in reply. "Better than extortion, wouldn't you say?" he mused lightheartedly. "So... What will you do?"

If she didn't, he wouldn't sleep... He was sort of like Blood when he acted like this. It didn't irritate her though. This man was much gentler, much more patient. He didn't take what wasn't already his, and the dodo had long won her heart long ago. "Fine, go ahead" she sighed, finally caving. Leaning upwards, he pressed his lips to her softer ones, the hand that dominantly held her chin moving to her cheek, the rough calloused skin of his hand brushing her soft flesh. The kiss was brief, but warm, not at all forceful. Her face was as red as it could be as she relaxed more and more, returning the kiss softly with one of her own. She loved this man, after all. As he pulled away, she averted her eyes as he began to settle. He pressed a short kiss to her forehead, his arms wrapped around her as he succumbed to his fatigue

She shifted in his arms into a more comfortable position before pondering how many time loops she would have to wait before waking him, yet she felt so tired herself. Her head rested against his clock, listening to the soft ticks it made beneath his chest, the hypnotic tone lulling her to sleep. "Goodnight, Jericho" she brushed some hair from his face, before closing her own eyes, a faint smile present as she fell asleep.


End file.
